The present invention generally relates to a track link used in an endless track, and more specifically to heavy duty track link.
Endless track assemblies for crawler-type construction equipment include a plurality of spaced co-acting track links with laterally overlapping ends joined by track bushings and track pins. The main cause of damage to the track assembly is wear and fatigue. Wear results from the harsh, contaminated environments in which the track assembly operates. In some cases, extreme wear in the form of galling or metal transfer occurs between the pin and bushing. To overcome this problem, lubricated tracks have been used in which a lubricant is positioned between the pin and the bushing.
In order to advance lubricant to the interface between the pin and the bushing in a lubricated track, the pin is typically hollowed out, such that lubricant can be advanced from the center of the pin the to interface between the pin and the bushing. In some applications, such as operating a tracked machine in the forest, the strength of the track link is extremely important. A disadvantage to using a hollow track pin is that the strength the pin is significantly reduced for these type of applications.
What is needed therefore is a heavy track link having a solid pin which retains a lubricant between the pin and the bushing which overcomes the above mentioned disadvantages.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a track link assembly having a first left link having an outer boss and an inner boss defined therein, a second left link having an outer boss and an inner boss defined therein a first right link having an outer boss and an inner boss defined therein, and second right link having an outer boss and an inner boss defined therein. The track link further includes a bushing having a left end pressed into the inner boss of the second left track link and a right end pressed into the inner boss of the second right track link. The track link yet further includes a solid track pin positioned within the bushing, swaged to the outer boss of the first left track link, and swaged to the outer boss of the first right track link a left thrust ring interposed between the left end of the bushing and the outer boss of the first left track link. The track link still further includes a right thrust ring interposed between the right end of the bushing and the outer boss of the first right track link and a left seal positioned adjacent the left thrust ring and interposed between the left end of the bushing and the outer boss of the first left track link. The track link yet further includes a right seal positioned adjacent the right thrust ring and interposed between the right end of the bushing and the outer boss of the first right track link.
In accordance with a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of assembling a track link assembly. The method includes the steps of pressing a left end of a bushing into an inner boss of a second left track link and pressing a right end of a bushing into an inner boss of a second right track link. The method further includes the steps of positioning a left thrust ring and a left seal assembly into a cavity adjacent to an outer boss of a first left track link and positioning a right thrust ring and a right seal assembly into a cavity adjacent to an outer boss of a first right track link. The method yet further includes the steps of lubricating a track pin, inserting the track pin through the outer boss of the first right track link, center of the bushing, and the outer boss of the first left track link 20, swaging the left end of the pin to the outer boss of the first left track link, and swaging the right end of the pin to the outer boss of the first right track link.